yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Jigsaw Puzzle World
, Dream Beach , Chocolate World |BGM = bgm-s, 2_24 |Map ID = 0413, 0415, 0419, 0452 |Primary = Yuki-Hitsuji |Contributing = maptsuki }} Jigsaw Puzzle World (ぴーすふる, Pīsufuru, Peaceful/Pieceful) is an area accessible from the Fairy Tale Woods and the Underground TV Complex. Features The graphics in this area, including Urotsuki's sprite, are all 8-bit. The menu is also different in the area. From the menu you can only change your effect, and you do this by walking up to an effect sprite, interacting with it, and then walking over the the white arrow on the left. Coming from the Underground TV Complex entrance, this area features a colorful puzzle background. There are exits on both the right and left side of the area. The door on the right of the screen brings you to an area with a witch NPC standing in front of some stairs. In order to get past her you need to walk around the area and make blocks appear, and then collect the large colored orbs that also appear. When you do this the witch will disappear. In the area behind her, there is a small room with a mirror and interacting with it shows you a picture of the witch then a picture of yourself. After watching this short scene, the mirror will turn purple. Interacting with it in this form results in a few different things. *Interacting with it with the Polygon effect equipped will play a static sound and make the screen dissolve to a view of Urotsuki's room, with a version of her sitting in the middle of the room color-swapped to look like the witch. The screen will then flash back to the mirror room, and Urotsuki will slowly be drawn into the mirror, ending the dream and setting her back in her room where the witch was sitting, looking at the floor. *Interacting with it with the Marginal effect equipped will turn you into a witch yourself, and unlock this effect in the Jigsaw Puzzle World menu. *Both of these interactions will unlock a wallpaper. Interacting with the leftmost star in the mirror room will transport you to the Daily Toy Box, which alternates forms depending on if your dream number is odd or even. The door on the left of the screen brings you to an area with a night sky background. Using the bat effect will let you fly around and will let you exit the area on the far left of the screen, bringing you to the apple house in the Fairy Tale Woods. There is also a balloon ship flying in the sky and interacting with it brings you to a monochrome area with a lake and the moon. A mermaid is sitting on the moon and will jump into the water if you get close to her. Equipping the Glasses will reveal an outline of a puzzle piece in the sky, but if you have arrived here from Dream Park at least once, that puzzle piece would serve as an entrance there. There is also a part of the fence that is missing and, if interacted with, Urotsuki will automatically switch to her penguin effect and dive off. This will lead to an underwater section that extends to the south with hidden paths, hiding Lorn Tower in the center of the maze, and eventually connecting to the Dream Beach at the bottom of the area. Trivia *The song that plays in the small room with a mirror is a cover of Yume Nikki's save theme in reverse. Directions Nexus → Forest World → Underground TV Complex → Jigsaw Puzzle World Category:Locations Category:Yuki-Hitsuji